puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ichirainbowlove
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aurora Rising page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 08:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ichirainbowlove ! You put too many pictures in articles, can you stop it ? If you want to put images, there is some images gallery... Thanks ! If it's not you, I'm sorry >.< Sayaabi (talk) 18:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, welcome to the Pretty Rhythm Wikia! Though I have no right to say that since I'm not an admin. I just wanted to say that pictures usually belong only in image galleries. Except for the Prism Jumps. Like for the Naru Ayase page, it looks a little messy with the pictures in. You can try and make it a little cleaner or get rid of it, but you can do what you want, I have no right. Like I said, I have no right to tell you, the founder does. I hope we can get along! RozzaPanda (talk) 18:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be mean, but I noticed pretty much everything you uploaded are my own work from the Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Wiki, and I just wanted to say, you didn't copy correctly! When you copy the pictures and stuff from the Naru Ayase page, you have to add with the heading References. Okay? Geez. Otherwise you have to remove the references from the paragraphs. Okay, now I'm serious. I don't have a right to tell you this since its not a policy (which sucks), but please stop using my work! I mean, my English is crap, (you should have seen my last assessment results in high school for English) so my work was probably not the best thing to copy. Purizumu (talk) 09:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for all the awesome edits you've made! One thing... Please watch the quality of your images. a lot of your images will have to be removed, then replaced by higher quality ones. I will help put in some higher quality screen shots. Mewpudding101 (talk) 06:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I need you to stop editing, please. I now have to go around the entire site removing "minor character" tags. All the of the characters you labelled as minor characters are NOT. Mewpudding101 (talk) 03:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC)